Encantadoramente horrible
by Odisea
Summary: Para Ludo siempre ha sido muy fácil divertirse a su costa, aunque después vinieran las consecuencias. Y es que Rita es encantadoramente horrible y se encarga de demostrarlo cada vez que puede, sobre todo cuando él está delante. Viñetas Rita/Ludo.
1. Cicatriz

_**Disclaimer**: No, aún no me pertenecen los personajes, por más que los use y los quiera. Eso sí, todo lo que aquí aparece es obra de mi imaginación.  
Jotaká no le dio demasiada importancia a estos personajes, por lo que sus personalidades (sobre todo la de Ludo) son semi-mías, así que no lo uséis (?)._

* * *

**CICATRIZ**

Y sabe, cuando lo ve sobre su escoba tan sonriente, que está decidido a ganar el partido. Y cuando quiere algo, lo logra.

Lo sabe bien porque lo conoce desde hace demasiados años, y todo porque sus padres eran amigos. Había tenido que soportar demasiadas veces a ese enano pesado en su casa, después en el colegio (daba gracias a que tuviera un año más que él) y ahora, en su trabajo.

Y odia la revista en la que está trabajando porque ella merece mucho más, porque sabe que tendrá que entrevistarlo después de ese partido. Y lo odia porque casi siempre consigue manipularla. _Después de todo, aprendió de la mejor._

—¡Skeeter, no te lo repetiré más! —El grito de su –por ahora- jefe le hace salir de su ensimismamiento y dirige una mirada hacia el campo: el partido ya había finalizado.

Sensacionalismo, eso es lo que le habían pedido, lo que vendía. Y fuera quien fuese a quien tuviera que entrevistar, lograría lo que quería.

Bajó hasta donde se encontraba el equipo y respiró hondo. Acomodó sus rizos elaborados que tanto le gustaban y, decidida, avanzó entre todos los jugadores. Cuando llegó hasta él, le pareció como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo: su cabello rubio estaba empapado de sudor, sus ojos chisporroteaban de emoción y tenía unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Vaya, Rita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Su pregunta la hace reaccionar de nuevo y endurece sus facciones.

—Tu olor no, eso seguro. —Un gesto aburrido se apropia de su cara, y sin darle tiempo a contestar comienza con el "interrogatorio"—. Eres el jugador más joven del equipo, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que gracias a ti han ganado?

Su voz no denota ningún tipo de emoción y ni siquiera le mira a los ojos: está más pendiente del trozo de pergamino que acaba de sacar y de su pluma que de la respuesta que Ludo le pueda dar.

—Tú siempre tan aburrida, ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo un poco y vienes a divertirte conmigo? —dice encaminándose a los vestidores mientras piensa que pasarlo bien a su costa no estará nada mal.

—Mira, Ludovic —Ignora el "Ludo" que él casi grita, sabe que odia su nombre—: estoy aquí para trabajar. No tengo ganas de verte ni de hablarte. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor.

Rita sigue caminando a su lado, y cuando llegan a los vestuarios ella continúa con sus preguntas. Después de unos minutos, él le quita el pergamino en el que ha estado escribiendo y sus ojos van abriéndose cada vez más.

"_Es el mejor día de mi vida", dice Bagman sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas de emoción escapen de sus ojos. La gran afición al quidditch le viene desde que era niño, y con sonrisas furtivas, nos confiesa que no siempre ha sido el hábil y prematuro golpeador de las Avispas de Wimbourne: "Aún recuerdo cuando mi querido padre me regaló mi primera escoba y monté en ella, caí desde una altura tan grande que tuvieron que llevarme a San Mungo. Afortunadamente pudieron curar todas mis heridas, menos una cicatriz que está en…"_

—Rita, ¡nada de lo que hay aquí es cierto, y no he dicho nada de eso! Sabes que odio a mis padres, ¿cómo se te ocurre poner algo así? —Sabe que está enfadado, por eso lo único que puede hacer es sonreír maliciosamente.

—Claro que es cierto, _querido_ —dice, quitándole el pergamino de nuevo. Ya ha terminado y ya tiene la condenada entrevista. Al fin puede irse—. No te preocupes, ya lo leerás completo cuando salga el próximo número y podrás comprobar si lo que pone es verdad o no —le susurra al oído suavemente, rozando con sus labios su oreja, como hacía siempre que quería ponerlo nervioso o quitárselo de encima.

Y sabe que lo consigue cuando nota que se tensa y que se le eriza todo el vello, como cuando era un crío vulnerable.

Mas su voz masculina, un tanto enronquecida, la frena cuando se dirige a la puerta de salida. Y recuerda que, después de todo, siempre será un crío.

—¿No quieres comprobar si esa cicatriz existe?

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, pues aquí os traigo un nuevo fic que espero que os guste. Además, me siento especialmente orgullosa porque no había ningún fic de esta pareja (?) y porque me gusta mucho, que aunque sea crack, yo la veo ya casi canon (las cosas de los rpg... qué se le va a hacer xD). Mmm cabe aclarar que esto se sitúa en el año 1980 y ambos personajes están en su veintena.

Por una parte, gracias a Alive to live a lie por beteármelo (: que toda ayuda se agradece.

Me gusta mucho mucho esta pareja (son tan discordes *O*) y quizás consigo que vosotros os enamoréis de ella como yo. Y ahora, críticas, comentarios y reviews son bien recibidos :D

Un saludo, y espero que lo disfrutéis.


	2. Calabaza

_**Disclaimer**: No, aún no me pertenecen los personajes, por más que los use y los quiera. Eso sí, todo lo que aquí aparece es obra de mi imaginación, así que no lo uséis (?)._

* * *

**CALABAZA**

Hacía tres años que había acabado Hogwarts. Tres años en los que apenas había tenido relación con sus excompañeros. Tres años que fueron de mal en peor, sin trabajo y sin dinero.

—No sé por qué he tenido que venir aquí —masculló, hastiada de estar unos cuantos minutos en esa calle, completamente sola.

No tenía ni idea de por qué Ludo le había hecho ir a ese pueblucho donde nunca ocurría nada, ni por qué la había citado a punto de oscurecer, ni por qué ella había ido y todavía seguía esperando. Quizás las palabras del mago "Tengo lo que buscas" habían sido un tanto vagas y no le dejaban ver lo que ocultaban, pero allí estaba, esperando.

Debería estar en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon o Nocturn, o incluso en el Ministerio de Magia, buscando _algo_. Alguna noticia que pudiera entregar a algún periódico o revista, algo que nadie más tuviera y que le ayudara a encontrar trabajo, porque lo necesitaba _urgentemente_.

Hacía tres años que buscaba trabajo y lo único que había conseguido era una oferta de ese periodicucho de tercera: el «Quisquilloso». Y su anterior trabajo, en el que sólo duró una semana (pero es que no era su culpa si su jefe no admitía que ella era la mejor reportera que tenía).

Ella aspiraba a más, y sabía que podía conseguir algo mejor que una revista para intelectualoides que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Bufó y miró el reloj. Ya debería haber llegado. Hacía bastante tiempo, en realidad, pero no podía esperar otra cosa de él.

Sin embargo, todo pareció oscurecer y el ambiente adquirió una densidad asfixiante. La niebla se arremolinaba en las calles y no permitía ver más allá de un par de un par de metros escasos, el aire estaba enrarecido y algo extraño parecía haberse cernido sobre el valle.

Miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, escrutando e intentando distinguir alguna forma, pero nada.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo atronador, inquietante. Parecía como si algo hubiera estallado por una violenta _Bombarda_. Miró en todas direcciones y al fin pudo descubrir una marca que se le hacía bastante familiar, unas calles a la izquierda.

Sacó su varita, dispuesta a atacar si fuera necesario, y se dirigió hacia allí. Había algunas personas en la calle, muggles que habrían salido por el ruido que se había producido, pero todos miraban al suelo, a una casa completamente destruida sobre la que brillaba la señal de los mortífagos.

Como tantos otros que venían ocurriendo desde hacía algunos años atrás y de los que se quería ocultar información a toda costa. Hasta que fue imposible hacerlo por más tiempo. Quizás podría usar esa desgracia para su propio beneficio, era la única reportera que había allí y esa noticia podría ser suya. _Sería_ suya.

Cada vez había más gente en la calle, y cuando ella quiso acercarse un poco más para ver de quién era esa risa que había comenzado a resonar en la calle hacía algunos segundos, vio que habían llegado algunos aurores. Entre ellos, Moody y su condenado ojo que parecía verlo todo.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente después de memorizar el número de la casa destruida y se puso a caminar otra vez por las calles para llegar al sitio donde había dejado el _traslador_. Llegaría a su pequeño apartamento, buscaría en algún archivo el número de esa casa y sabría quién había sufrido el atentado. Sí, eso haría.

Los gritos de las personas y sus exclamaciones ahogadas se oían cada vez más lejanas. Podía distinguir que seguían diciendo "¡Lo ha matado!" y cómo una risa macabra iba haciéndose más y más audible.

Siguió caminando, aún con la varita en alto, y pasó por todas las calles que anteriormente había recorrido. Todas las casas tenían dulces en una especie de jarrón, pero no tenía ni idea de para qué. Hubo una casa que llamó su atención: había una calabaza en la puerta, con una sonrisa macabra que parecía burlarse de ella y de lo que había pasado segundos atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo por completo ante esa visión, pero cuando quiso reanudar la marcha, algo la frenó: una voz en su oído.

—¿Tienes lo que querías? —susurró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su cuello—. El Señor Tenebroso ha caído.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rita, girando bruscamente. Bagman tenía una expresión demasiado extraña para él: no sonreía.

—Ha caído —repitió, y sus ojos brillaron de un modo inquietante—. Desaparecido. Ha muerto.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin saber si debía creerlo o no, debatiéndose interiormente y, al ver que la expresión de Ludo no variaba, recibió un golpe de entendimiento tan fuerte que casi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió con voz ansiosa, estrujando la varita entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza.

—Los Potter han muerto —explicó con voz calmada, con una sonrisa torcida, quebrada y tétrica en su cara—. Pero sólo tendrás que recordar este nombre: Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

Los ojos de Rita se abrieron desmesuradamente y miró de nuevo hacia la marca que brillaba en el cielo. Rió escandalosamente sin apartar la vista de los escombros que sobresalían por encima de los tejados bajos de algunas casas.

Y _todo_ era para ella.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —Se acercó un poco hacia él, con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

Él simplemente sonrió como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, con esa gran sonrisa que le daba un aspecto infantil y enseñaba sus dientes perfectos, paseando despreocupadamente su mano por su antebrazo izquierdo, sin romper el contacto visual con Rita mientras se acercaba de forma casi imperceptible a ella. Con esa sonrisa tan macabra como la de aquella calabaza.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** Y aquí vengo, después de no mucho tiempo, con la segunda viñeta de Rita y Ludo. Me he dado cuenta de que estas dos primeras, aunque en tercera persona, las he escrito más desde el punto de vista de Rita, así que en la tercera intentaré relatarlo todo desde el punto de vista de Ludo.

No sé si haya conseguido el efecto que esperaba, pero aún así me ha gustado cómo ha quedado esta viñeta. No es que sea romántica, por así decirlo, pero tiene lo suyo, porque aquí es donde más he podido mostrar las personalidades de ambos personajes.

_Rita _es inteligente y mordaz, un tanto desquiciada y, sobre todo, orgullosa. Siempre aspira a más (yo creo que lo de los chismes y lo de tergiversar la verdad que más adelante se muestra en el libro surgió por los palos que le dieron en su trabajo y en la propia vida). También el hecho de que ría porque eso le va a ayudar a ella, porque será un beneficio a su favor, me ha gustado relatarlo. No sé si se ha pillado, y ni mucho menos hago bashing a Rita, al contrario. Rita me encanta, y porque la veo muy humana (quizás un tanto exagerada la analogía, pero lo cierto es que si uno consigue cosas buenas para sí mismo a partir de males de otros, quieras que no, te alegras algo -?-), pero más desquiciada (?).

Además, eso se fortalece por el hecho de que Lily, James y Rita estudiaron (según mi mente -?-) el mismo curso cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Por eso lo de que "han pasado tres años", porque la fecha de la muerte es 31-10-1981, tres años desde que acabasen el colegio.

Y _Ludo _es tan... él 3 Aún sin haber sufrido esa lesión, con dos años de haber acabado el colegio y, si entráis en eldiccionario (página muy recomendada ;D), veréis por qué he puesto lo del antebrazo izquierdo. Se supone que Ludo Bagman perteneció a los mortífagos, pero como era tan joven cuando Voldemort estaba en pleno auge no le dio tiempo suficiente para afianzar su lealtad.

So, me he enrollado demasiado en las notas de autor, pero es que esta tabla, esta viñeta y esta pareja me apasionan.

Por último, ¡gracias a Alive to live a lie por beteármelo!

Así que comentarios, **reviews, críticas, tomatazos y corazoncitos** los espero con ilusión. Porque dejar un review no cuesta nada y siempre son para bien ;D


	3. Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer**: No, aún no me pertenecen los personajes, por más que los use y los quiera. Eso sí, todo lo que aquí aparece es obra de mi imaginación, así que no lo uséis (?)._

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Caminaba por los pasillos con los libros en los brazos, radiante de felicidad porque había descubierto un método para poder escuchar lo que quisiera sin ser vista. Sí, Rita Skeeter era lista, era muy lista. No se le escapaba ni una. Sonrió con suficiencia pensando en qué tipo de escarabajo sería; por supuesto, tendría que tener alguna seña característica, no podía ser como un insecto cualquiera, todo patas y antenas.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa de suficiencia fue cediendo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Descendió la velocidad de sus pasos y agudizó el oído tan desarrollado que tenía. Eran risas, y le había parecido escuchar su nombre entre ellas. Se acercó a las muchachas que se estaban riendo: no había reparado en ellas en su vida, pero le daba igual. Nunca nadie había hablado sobre ella, y no quería que eso cambiara ahora.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y agarrando sus libros fuertemente, con brusquedad.

Las chicas se encogieron y se miraron para después comentarle que no sabían de qué estaba hablando. Se hacían las locas. Malditas fueran, ya se encargaría de que cambiaran de opinión.

Durante todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts —seis, ni más ni menos—, se había encargado de que nadie supiera nada de su vida. Quizá no tenía amigas, quizá no se había abierto lo suficiente a nadie como para considerarse cercana a alguien, quizá nadie sabía tan siquiera los nombres de sus padres. Sinceramente, le importaba un bledo. No le interesaba tener relaciones de amistad con ninguna de esas charlatanas.

Entró en la biblioteca, algo mosqueada, y enseñó a la señora Pince su permiso para entrar en la Sección Prohibida. Había conseguido el permiso después de alegar que escribiría un artículo sobre la animagia y sus desventajas. ¡Já! Es que hasta algunos profesores eran ingenuos, tenía suerte de que no leyeran los artículos que colgaba en el tablón de anuncios. Ya se había ganado algunas amenazas por eso, pero no le daban miedo. Los chicos del colegio no serían capaces ni de matar a una mosca.

Una vez dentro de la Sección Prohibida, cogió todos los libros que pudieran tener algo que ver con la animagia y los llevó a una mesa que había cercana a las estanterías, al otro lado de la biblioteca normal. Abrió los libros y comenzó a leer, ávida por aprender cómo podría hacer eso. Seguramente le abriría muchas puertas ser animaga, y más si no se registraba en el Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, una vez más sus oídos se agudizaron cuando su cerebro hizo "click" al oír una palabra muy concreta: rumor.

—¿Rumor? ¿De quién? —preguntó una voz desconocida para ella. No le importó mucho la fuente en esos momentos, quería escuchar de qué se trataba. Se relamió los labios; quizá ya tendría carnaza para su próximo artículo.

—¿De verdad no lo has oído? ¡Sólo se habla de eso! —respondió otra voz, intentando no ser escuchado. Muy tarde, pensó Rita para sí mientras se miraba las uñas. Se las pintaría de rojo.

—¡Oh, pero dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Rita se enderezó un poco, a sabiendas de que se enteraría de algo que podría ser interesante y, en vista de que cada vez bajaban más el tono de voz, se levantó de la silla y se pegó a las estanterías. Echó antes un vistazo para ver de quién se trataba: Marlene McKinnon era la que parecía que iba a hablar. Sí, fue la que habló.

—Skeeter y Bagman. —Miró a los lados, pendiente de que nadie las escuchara, ya se había llevado problemas por ir contando también todos los secretos que conocía, aunque no era tan odiada como Rita-. Se dice que los pillaron en el armario de las escobas haciendo… ya sabes.

Rita no pudo contener un grito ahogado. Su cara era un poema: los ojos fuera de las órbitas, muy abiertos, el ceño fruncido y la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si fuera un pez. Un pez que estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Después de descongelarse hizo lo que cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho. Salió hecha una furia de la Sección Prohibida y corrió hacia las dos chicas que habían estado hablando. Rita se caracterizaba por ser calmada, perseverante y como una estatua de hielo: nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, a nadie. Por eso, cuando McKinnon y la otra chica, que no le interesaba para nada, la vieron en ese estado, hasta se preocuparon.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho esa… esa… aberración? ¡Y en el armario de las escobas, como si no hubiera un sitio más patético! —gritó, sin importarle que estuviera en la biblioteca y que todos la miraran como si estuviera loca. Al ver que Marlene no le contestaba, la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la estampó contra la estantería que había tras ella—. ¡Que me contestes!

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la señora Pince llegó corriendo para decirle que bajara la voz, Rita continuaba gritando, empujándola contra la estantería y afirmando que ella nunca haría nada con ese bufón que se llamaba Bagman.

Aunque no solía caer bien a los profesores, también era sabido que nunca montaba jaleo, o al menos, no ella misma. La señora Pince se preocupó e hizo que la llevaran inmediatamente a la enfermería, por si había sufrido alguna intoxicación por culpa de los libros de la Sección Prohibida, que sabía que algunos eran peligrosos.

Rita pataleó para que la soltaran, diciendo que no le pasaba absolutamente nada, hasta que llegó a la enfermería y la sedaron. Cabe decir que Rita era una joven llena de vitalidad; tuvieron que utilizar dos pociones porque, incluso con una, seguía diciendo incongruencias.

A la mañana siguiente Rita estaba de un humor de perros. ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a ella? Se dirigió a su primera clase, ya más calmada pero con la seguridad de que encontraría a quien había esparcido ese rumor sobre ella y lo destrozaría con su propia pluma. Pasó por un pasillo atestado de gente, pero al parecer estaba especialmente sensible a cualquier mención de su nombre, porque en cuanto oyó "Skeeter" se escondió tras una armadura.

Dos chicos a los que reconoció como amigos de Bagman pasaron por el pasillo, ajenos a las demás personas y sin ser conscientes de que estaban siendo observados por el motivo de sus burlas.

—Sí, en el baño del segundo piso —comentó el más alto—. No sé cómo Ludo ha podido caer tan bajo. Total, Skeeter ni siquiera es guapa.

—Ni tiene tetas, según dicen —rió el bajo, pegándole un codazo a su compañero—. Lo único que tiene es una cabeza rubia y hueca.

Rita apretó los puños ante lo que decían y miró hacia abajo. Tampoco tenía tan poco pecho, la verdad. Y no creía que fuera fea, se consideraba normalita.

—Oh, joder, se me había olvidado —el alto soltó una carcajada muy fuerte y se detuvo justo a la altura de la armadura tras la que se escondía Rita—. Dicen que no es rubia natural. Bueno, no se lo he preguntado todavía, pero me han dicho que Ludo ha dicho que en realidad es morena —alzó las cejas, aún conservando su sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, _ahí_ abajo.

Y Rita ya no pudo aguantar más, salió de detrás de la armadura, tirándola al suelo sin ningún cuidado y haciendo que los dos chicos se dieran cuenta de que ella lo había escuchado todo. No sabía cómo no se lo había imaginado, por supuesto que había sido Ludovic el que había ido soltando todas esas tonterías. Pero había llegado muy lejos.

No sólo había dicho que no tenía tetas y que habían hecho… "cosas" en el armario de las escobas y en los baños del segundo piso. También se había atrevido a decir que su rubio no era natural.

Pero, cuando se dirigía a la clase en la que Ludo debía estar, paró en seco, tomó aire y respiró profundamente. No debía montar más escenas, ella nunca lo había hecho, y no quería ahora que empezaran a hablar de ella cuando no lo habían hecho en seis años. Era su último año allí, estaba estresada con los exámenes y para colmo Ludo había decidido pasarse de la ralla.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —dijo una voz desagradable y cantarina. Rita levantó la cabeza y vio a Peeves revoloteando sobre ella—. ¿Sabes que no se pueden hacer esas cosas en el colegio? ¡FILCH, UNA NINF…!

Rita abrió mucho los ojos. No quería que eso pasara a mayores, así que salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Peeves pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Abrió una puerta y entró al aula que había quedado abierta lo más rápidamente que pudo, pero no se esperaba que un cubo de agua le cayera encima, aplastándole el pelo tan bonito que le había quedado ese día y empapándola por completo.

Peeves asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se rió de una forma que no gustó nada a Rita.

—¡Parece que alguien está muy húmedo por aquí!

Y, antes de que Skeeter pudiera decir nada, se fue volando, saltando, riendo y cantando una canción que parecía decir "Rita está muy mojadita", o algo así. Rita sólo pudo apretar los puños y morderse el labio para no gritar toda la frustración que llevaba dentro, porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, nunca le había pasado nada igual tan seguido.

No iría a clase ese día, no quería ver la burla en ojos de sus compañeros. Se levantó y fue a su sala común, pasando por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a las mazmorras. A esas horas no habría nadie en Slytherin y lo agradecía, porque no quería que nadie la viera así. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, después de decir la contraseña y poner el primer pie dentro, vio a Ludo sentado junto al fuego, jugando nerviosamente con ese mazo de cartas que ella le regaló hacía tantos años.

Tomó aire y se acercó a él, decidida a llegar al fondo del asunto y saber por qué demonios había ido diciendo eso sobre ella.

—¡Eres un idiota, Ludovic! —gritó, olvidándose de su plan de no perder la calma y llegar al fondo del asunto. Con Ludo nunca podía mantener la calma.

Él la miró y se levantó, quedando a su misma altura —aunque un poco por encima de ella— y guardando el mazo de cartas en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Ludovic, me llamo Ludo —respondió un poco enfadado, como siempre solía ponerse, y después terminó:—. Y no sé de qué estás hablando.

Rita le pegó una bofetada antes de que terminara de decir esa frase y, cuando él se giró para mirarla y enfrentarla, se tragó sus palabras al verla de esa forma. Ya se había fijado en que iba calada hasta los huesos, pero juraría que antes de la bofetada ella no parecía a punto de llorar. De hecho, creía que era la primera vez que Rita parecía a punto de llorar de verdad.

—¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —Antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada, lo miró con rabia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que nos hemos acostado?

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —Frunció el ceño—. Sólo dije que me habías dado un beso. Además, tú empezaste. Tiraste mi cámara al lago, ¿recuerdas?

Rita se mordió el labio inferior, enfadada. Sabía que no debería haber tirado la cámara, era cara, pero estaba harta de que la persiguiera como un maniaco para hacerle fotos desprevenida. Negó con la cabeza violentamente, arrojando algunas gotas al rostro de Bagman.

—Ese no es el caso, Ludovic. ¡Que nos hemos acostado! ¡Todo el colegio dice que nos hemos acostado! —Ludo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo cortó—. ¿Sabes? No te molestes en decirme nada, no quiero oírte más, ya has hecho suficiente.

Él se quedó medio paralizado, no sabiendo si iba en broma o no. Normalmente, siempre que se enfadaba, le gritaba y salía corriendo tras él como cuando eran críos, pero esa vez parecía que realmente estaba furiosa. Apartó la vista y se marchó, dejando a Rita frente al fuego y con una sensación algo amarga.

Ese día no volvió a saber de Bagman, no salió de su habitación y no habló con nadie. Cuando sus compañeras de habitación entraron para dormir y la vieron sobre la cama, soltaron una risita dañina y susurraron durante varias horas. Rita se dio la vuelta en su cama, mirando hacia la pared. No quería saber nada de lo que dijeran, de lo que hicieran. En ese momento, no se le ocurrió pensar que quizá sus víctimas se sentían de esa forma cuando ella escribía sobre ellos.

Cuando despertó, tenía el pelo encrespado y una cara de zombie que trató de disimular con algo de maquillaje pero, desgraciadamente, no lo consiguió. Bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor, haciendo oídos sordos a todas las conversaciones que había a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando pasó de largo el tablón de anuncios, volvió sobre sus pasos para poder leer una nota grande, con letras mayúsculas que le había llamado la atención.

_¡ATENCIÓN!_

_Nunca he hecho nada con Rita Skeeter.  
No sé si tiene las tetas grandes o si no es rubia natural.  
A quien se haya inventado eso, le diré: sólo besos.  
Gracias por leer._

_Ludo Bagman._

¿Sólo besos? Rita bufó, no sabía por qué era tan idiota, pero al menos se había tomado la molestia de colgar eso en el tablón. Quizá debería devolverle el permiso para hablar.

Entró en el Gran Comedor y lo vio sentado solo, comiendo unas tostadas o algo así. Se dirigió a su lado y se sentó junto a él antes de que nadie más lo hiciera. Había tomado precauciones de ir temprano para que no hubiera mucha gente cuando llegara, así que aún no estaba muy lleno.

—¿Por qué has colgado eso? —dijo sin mirarlo, tomando zumo y echándoselo en el vaso—. Pensaba que los rumores no te afectaban.

—No me afectan —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Rita lo miró de reojo—. Pero parece que a ti sí.

Eso la enfadó. Se creía con derecho a colgar una nota para deshacer un rumor que los afectaba a ambos, aunque luego tratara de hacerse el héroe. Hasta ahí bien. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido y el vaso de zumo en la mano.

—Pues entonces deberías haber desmentido también la parte de…

No pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba pensado. No pudo terminar de reñir a Ludo con esa voz tan pedante que usaba casi exclusivamente para él. E incluso casi ni pudo coger el vaso bien de la sorpresa cuando Ludo la besó sin previo aviso, a pesar de que se apartó casi tan rápido como había juntado sus labios con los de Rita.

—Ahora no podemos decir que sea mentira. —Sonrió de esa forma tan característica, con una sonrisa más bien infantil, medio quebrada pero que parecía tan ingenua e infantil, esa que escondía todo lo que era, todo lo que nadie sabía… excepto Rita.

Se levantó del banco y se alejó un paso, por si se le ocurría pegarle, y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Si ves que hablan de ti, no te preocupes. Hablan porque te tienen envidia. —Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Rita se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, algo sorprendida y, por qué no, paralizada, por lo que acababa de hacer, pero fue recobrando la capacidad de raciocinio conforme los segundos pasaban. Entonces, cuando comprendió todo lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó como si fuera un resorte.

—¡Ludovic! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —Salió corriendo tras él ante la atónita mirada de medio Hogwarts.

Lo último que oyó fue la risa infantil de Ludo y unos cuantos comentarios.

—¡La ha besado!

—¡¿Lo has visto?

Oh, esta vez sí que lo iba a matar.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea:** vuelvo después de mucho tiempo sin publicar en este minific con una viñeta que espero que os haya gustado mucho, pues a mí sí que me ha gustado. Se centra en Hogwarts, cuando aún eran alumnos. Recordad que Rita tiene un año más que Ludo. Espero que os hayáis divertido leyéndola y que, tanto si os gusta como si no, me dejéis un pequeño comentario, pues un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz :) Nos vemos en los reviews.

Si veis que falta algún signo de exclamación o interrogación es por culpa de fanfiction, que no sé por qué no me deja ponerlos bien.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a Alive to live a lie por beteármelo.

¡Un beso!


	4. Cerveza de Mantequilla

**Disclaimer:** Uno se llega a aburrir de decir que todo esto pertenece a JK.

* * *

**CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA**

Ahí estaba. Entre los jugadores de las _Avispas __de__ Wimbourne_, unas chicas que parecían sacadas de un anuncio de Nimbus 1990, y entrenadores y patrocinadores tan aburridos como sus negras túnicas.

Ludo, rodeado de tres de esas chicas Nimbus, parecía la mar de contento. Así de sonriente, con su rostro sonrosado como si fuera el de un niño, y esos ojos azules que parecían refulgir a cada halago que recibía. Era la estrella del equipo en esos momentos, y su fama parecía que no podía ser mayor después de todo lo ocurrido. Si bien era cierto que la gente habría mantenido la desconfianza con cualquier otro, con Ludo todo era diferente. Incluso su juicio fue diferente.

Siempre había sido ese muchacho manipulador y ávido de atención que conoció en casa de sus padres, y no creía que fuera a cambiar nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando algunas semanas atrás recibió una carta en la que le informaban que sería la reportera representante de _Entre__ pociones__ y__ corazones_, la revista para la que trabajaba, para cubrir el juicio de Ludo pensó que quizá estaría desmejorado, pálido, preocupado, deprimido. Contra todo pronóstico, Ludo no perdió la sonrisa durante todo el juicio.

No debería extrañarle que soliera caer tan bien a la gente, porque tenía ese don del que ella carecía: sabía mentir, sabía elogiar, sabía contentar a todo el mundo.

Rita nunca había pensado que Ludo pudiera ser un mortífago. ¿Quién lo creería? Con esa cara de niño, las decenas de partidos que las _Avispas _ganaron gracias a él y con ese don de gentes.

Suspiró cuando el hombre con quien hablaba le dijo que iría a saludar a otras personas y, después de que se marchara, cogió un par de canapés y se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Eso era lo que ella solía conseguir: estar sola. Aunque no es que le importase demasiado, repeler a todo el mundo empezaba a ser preocupante. Más aún en una fiesta en la que todos hablaban, reían, disfrutaban y celebraban que Ludo se hubiera librado de Azkaban. Incluso los otros reporteros que había ahí lo estaban pasando en grande.

Pero ella era una profesional, y no estaba ahí para hacerse amiga de nadie. Estaba haciendo su trabajo, y era conseguir "un artículo fresco y amable sobre el gran Ludo Bagman", cita textual de su jefe. Si no fuera por eso, se habría marchado varias horas atrás.

Se cruzó de brazos después de dar un trago largo a la copa de vino, y refunfuñó por lo bajo. Ahora Ludo había pasado un brazo por los hombros de una de esas chicas Nimbus. Lo que le faltaba por ver.

Intentó convencerse de que, por lo menos, Ludo no se había acercado a saludarla. Y eso debería ser un alivio para ella, ya que básicamente la desquiciaba, pero lo cierto era que estaba más aburrida que un _horklump_ y habría agradecido cualquier tipo de distracción. Aparte de la que Bagman le ofrecía lanzando miraditas a sus acompañantes.

Decidió que se iría y se inventaría algo, no sería demasiado difícil y todos ganarían. Así que, todo lo dignamente que pudo, se puso a caminar hacia la salida para usar alguna chimenea. Sin embargo, antes de poder atravesar la puerta algo hizo que se girara en redondo.

—¡Rita!

—¿Bozo?

A pesar de mantenerse siempre fría, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. Estaba más gordo, más calvo y más feo, pero ella seguía recordando a su amor platónico de juventud. Lo recorrió con la vista, escuchando lo típico que se solía decir en esa situación, y reparó en un pequeño anillo de su mano izquierda.

—¿Estás casado? —Directa, cortante y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Desde hace un par de años —respondió el otro lánguidamente.

—Me voy. Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo bruscamente, pensando que no lo había sido en absoluto. Hasta él había conseguido dejar de estar solo.

Decidida a no hacer caso si volvían a llamarla, salió del salón en el que estaba. No tardó mucho en llegar a su pequeño piso, tan sólo unas palabras y un puñado de polvos _flu_, y había llegado preparada para tomar un baño de espuma relajante y pintarse las uñas.

Dejó las gafas sobre la repisa de la chimenea y fue directa hacia el aseo. Abrió el agua e hizo que aparecieran velas y espuma por todas partes con un movimiento de su varita. El final perfecto para una velada que pasaría sin pena ni gloria.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó tres golpes fuertes en la puerta. Salió de la bañera a toda prisa y se secó con un rápido hechizo antes de ponerse algo de ropa e ir hacia la puerta.

Pero al mirar por la mirilla se quedó helada, y olvidó que se había estado relajando tan sólo minutos atrás. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, por lo que su inesperado visitante estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó enfadada, sin dejarle entrar en su piso.

—Está claro, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa quebrada—. No me he podido aparecer dentro ni tenía polvos flu.

Rita olisqueó, arrugando la nariz. Justo cuando hizo eso, vio que Ludo puso una de sus habituales caras de bobo, como ella las solía llamar.

—No me digas que estás borracho.

—Sólo he tomado dos cervezas de _manquetilla_.

—Ya.

Rita se mordió los labios, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Desde que había salido del colegio no había estado cara a cara con él en una situación que no fuera profesional.

—He ganado —continuó él, con esa sonrisa quebrada y boba tan característica de él—. No estoy en _Azkaban_ y soy el mejor jugador de las _Avispas __de__ Wimbourne_. ¿No me vas a felicitar?

—Felicidades. —Rita alzó una ceja, sin saber a dónde quería llegar—. Sigo sin entender qué haces aquí. Si sólo has venido para eso…

Ludo la miró de los pies a la cabeza con una expresión rara, y Rita se sintió incómoda. Hizo lo que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido hacer: se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—¿No me vash a invitar a pasar? —Al ver que Rita fruncía el ceño por su pregunta, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que añadir: —. Por los viejos tiempos, vamos. Mira, llevo un álbum de fotos.

No supo si fue porque estaba borracho, porque intentar celebrar con ella su triunfo era muy patético, porque ese álbum la haría evadirse o porque le había recordado a ese crío perdido de Hogwarts, pero a los diez minutos siguientes ambos estaban sentados en su viejo e incómodo sofá con una copa de vino cada uno.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es que sigues teniendo esta?

Preguntó Rita cuando, después de un tiempo, vio la foto que tanto odiaba: ella con el pelo liso, con su acné adolescente y unas gafas redondas de culo de vaso.

—Lo guardo todo —admitió Ludo pasando la página, por si se le ocurría arrancarla.

En la siguiente, Rita estaba hablando con un chico. Aunque no conseguía recordar su nombre, sí que pudo recordar el momento de la foto. Había ido a hablar con él después de reunir el valor necesario algo antes de que él hiciera los EXTASIS. Recordaba que se había rizado el pelo durante dos horas, que se había pintado las uñas con su nuevo rojo, e incluso se había maquillado un poco para parecer más mayor. Recordaba, también, que la inmediata respuesta había sido un "estaría loco para querer salir contigo".

—¿Por qué tienes esta foto? —preguntó apretando los dientes, consciente de que su respuesta sería una de las habituales.

"Para que recordaras ese vergonzoso momento toda tu vida". "Para documentar tu biografía no autorizada". "Porque tu cara de vergüenza no tiene precio".

No le contestó nada de lo que ella creía. En cambio, volvió a mirar la foto y le mostró de nuevo su habitual sonrisa quebrada, como la de ese niño de Hogwarts que estaba roto por dentro.

—Ibas guapa.

Y a pesar de que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sentirse vulnerable, atacada o incluso enternecida por ese comentario, logró reunir el valor para quitar la copa de vino a Ludo y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de entrada. Mientras tanto, él balbuceaba cosas que prefirió no escuchar. Los borrachos y los recuerdos no eran buenos compañeros, y ella no quería volver a saber de él. Ahora eran demasiado diferentes.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Ludo y, antes de que Rita pudiera decirle que mañana no se iban a ver (y quizá ningún otro día), le dio un beso rápido antes de desaparecerse, por si se le ocurría pegarle o algo así.

Rita se quedó rígida y sintió cómo los colores le subían al rostro. Después, volvió a respirar con normalidad y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. _Maldito__ Bagman_, ahora por su culpa no haría un artículo decente sobre él y una de las chicas Nimbus.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, lo primero que quería decir es que este capítulo participa en el reto "Arcanos Mayores del Tarot", propuesto por Lady_Lathenia. La carta que yo escogí para el reto es **EL****MUNDO**, que implica la realización final, el éxito, la plenitud, y eso se puede observar (creo) en Ludo: tiene una carrera exitosa, no ha acabado en Azkaban y, básicamente, tiene el mundo a sus pies._

_En el fic menciono que Rita estaba más aburrida que un **horklump**. Es una criatura mágica que tiene aspecto de seta y no tiene ninguna utilidad conocida._

_Y__ ya,__ dando __de __nuevo__ las__ gracias__ a_ Alive to live a lie_ por__ ayudarme__ y __betearme, __y __sobre __todo __por __ser __tan __paciente __conmigo, __me __despido._

_Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejarme un review ;)_

_¡Un beso!_


	5. Lechuza

**Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa, no soy rubia y para nada soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra. Aparte de eso, ningún personaje que puedas reconocer me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

* * *

**LECHUZA**

Ese cumpleaños era, sin duda, el peor de todos los que había tenido. Su padre se había estancado en la mesa de las bebidas y su madre no hacía más que recibir invitados a los que no conocía ni quería conocer. Otto, por otra parte, se dedicaba a correr de un lado a otro intentando jugar con los demás niños que había ahí.

Estaban los hermanos Black, que realmente nunca le habían caído bien, y sus primas, que formaban un círculo bastante cerrado; estaban los hermanos Carrow, que siempre se reían de él a sus espaldas, y Bozo, que no se separaba de su madre. Además de Avery, Rookwood, Lestrange y otros tantos con los que nunca había hablado. Apenas tenía diez años, pero Ludo ya sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos y preferiría quedarse en su casa antes que ir a Hogwarts, a pesar de no soportar a sus padres y que su hermano siempre estuviera rompiendo sus cosas.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Con su expresión resignada, su pelo liso y pegado a la cara, sus granos y su regalo: una cámara de fotos. Era obvio que ella había revolucionado su mundo desde que la vio entrar empujada por el señor Skeeter.

—Venga, Rita, ve a jugar con Ludovic que está solo.

Rita. Rita era un nombre bonito. Vendría de Margarita, que era mucho más feo y sin gracia. Rita, _Rita_.

Con su sonrisa falsa y sus ojos en blanco, con ese andar pesado y desganado y un tangible deseo de querer estar en cualquier sitio menos aquel.

Tenía una expresión de enfado que le gustó a Ludo… Hasta que el flash de su nueva cámara la pilló desprevenida: nariz arrugada, ceño fruncido y dientes apretados.

No fue amor a primera vista, porque con todas esas tonterías de reuniones sociales se conocían casi desde el día en el que nacieron, pero nunca antes habían hablado.

—Como no rompas la foto cuando reveles la cámara, te juro que no lo pasarás nada bien en Hogwarts, enano. —murmuró Rita, mirándolo con odio.

—¿Quieres jugar al Quidditch conmigo? —preguntó Ludo, ignorando su amenaza.

—No. —Y frunció los labios con el pensamiento, demasiado ácido para una niña de su edad, de que Ludo era algo así como una mosca en su sopa.

Aquel tenía que ser el más aburrido de todos los cumpleaños, pero luego se subió en su vieja escoba y, mientras volaba por el jardín, sintió que las cosas mejoraban un poco, sin importarle que, como sus padres le habían indicado demasiadas veces, irse de su propia fiesta era de mala educación. Llevaba la cámara al cuello, por si a Otto se le ocurría cogerla y estamparla contra el suelo. Había un par de fotos que no quería perder.

Todos los invitados que estaban abajo le habían regalado cosas aburridas y estúpidas como libros, ropa e incluso un par de calderos para cuando empezara Hogwarts. «_Ya podrían haberme regalado una escoba nueva para cuando entre al equipo de Quidditch_», pensó con cierta amargura. Al menos con la cámara de fotos podría divertirse más que con el tomo «Historia de Hogwarts». Que lo tenía repetido, por cierto.

¡Si ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts!

Se detuvo de golpe, aguantando la escoba para que no fuera a ningún lado, y bajó rápidamente al suelo. Después de guardarla en el pequeño armario que había en la entrada al jardín, fue hacia donde Rita estaba sentada. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, la miró y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella fastidiada cuando vio que el chico no hacía ningún amago por hablar.

Su voz sonaba aburrida, pero Ludo no podía culparla. La fiesta era un tostón.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza.

—Once —respondió Rita, alzando una ceja.

Ludo asintió. Creía que empezaría el colegio a la vez que él. Tal vez fuera porque sabía que Sirius estaba en Gryffindor, Bozo en Hufflepuff y los Carrow y Bellatrix en Slytherin.

—¿En qué casa estás?

—En Slytherin —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—, ¿por qué?

Él simplemente sonrió y se fue hacia la mesa de los regalos para coger «Historia de Hogwarts». Quizá ahí ponía lo que tenía que hacer para pertenecer a Slytherin. Porque, a lo mejor si él también era de Slytherin, podría divertirse y hacerse amigo de Rita.

...

No fue hasta unos cuantos meses después de la fiesta cuando reveló la cámara. Había de todo en esas fotos: Otto haciendo algún desastre, él mismo sonriendo a la espera del maldito flash cegador, su padre cayéndose al suelo, un par de pájaros, su habitación… y las dos fotos de Rita.

Con esa picardía infantil que tanto le caracterizaba, fue al despacho de su padre, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir con letra grande y desprolija.

_Querida Rita:_

_¡Acabo de sacar las fotos de la cámara que me regalaste! Ya no me acordaba, pero tengo algunas fotos de ti. Te envío una para que tengas un recuerdo de mi _cumple_, la otra la colgaré en mi habitación de Slytherin._

_Un saludo,_

_Ludo Bagman._

Cogió un sobre y metió la carta en él después de releerla. Después, cogió la foto en la que Rita salía desprevenida comiendo sola y la incluyó en el sobre. Cogió la lechuza marrón, la que más le gustaba, a pesar de que su padre siempre le decía que usara la vieja, y le pidió que se la llevara a Rita.

Cuando vio a la lechuza volando, cada vez más lejos, se imaginó la cara enfadada de Rita, como la de la foto que él se había quedado y le dieron ganas de reírse.

Ahora sí que tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea**: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado ;) Es un poco especial para mí, ya que nunca antes había escrito sobre personajes siendo niños. Me ha costado un poquitín, pero el resultado no me ha decepcionado, así que espero que tampoco a vosotros ^^

Si tenéis cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia sentíos libres de comentar, estaré más que encantada de contestar a vuestras cosas :D

Y por último... ¡un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!

Nos vemos en los reviews, ¡un beso muy grande!


	6. Hogsmeade

******Disclaimer**: No soy inglesa, no soy rubia y para nada soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra. Aparte de eso, ningún personaje que puedas reconocer me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

* * *

**HOGSMEADE**

Ludo estaba muy raro últimamente, y de eso se habían dado cuenta todos sus amigos. Casi no hablaba con ellos, pero sí que hablaba en susurros que no lograban comprender, y además miraba revistas de chicas y hablaba con algunas de sus compañeras como si nada. Parecía más nervioso que nunca, pero aun así no les decía nada, y eso comenzaba a asustarlos. Sobre todo porque algo similar pasó con Robert Downey antes de que declarara que le gustaban los chicos.

Y en esa última salida a Hogsmeade lo tuvieron más claro que nunca.

—Ludo, vamos Honeydukes —le dijo Regulus, señalándola—. ¿Vienes?

Él negó con la cabeza y les indicó que les alcanzaría más tarde, pero antes de abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta de que acababa de entrar en una tienda de chicas completamente solo.

—Espero que no le gustemos ninguno de nosotros —murmuró Rabastan conteniendo un escalofrío—. Sería muy raro tener que dormir en la misma habitación que él.

—No creo que seas su tipo —replicó Avery desinteresadamente.

—¿Y eso, por qué?

—Ludo es bastante más corpulento que tú, no creo que hicierais buena pareja.

Regulus bufó y rodó los ojos, ignorando el último comentario de su amigo y yendo con él a la caja para pagar los dulces sin pensar siquiera que alguien pudiera haber oído su conversación.

Ludo casi se tiraba de los pelos, desesperado, en medio de esa tienda con adornos rosas. Era la última salida a Hogsmeade y no había encontrado absolutamente nada. Además, una vez que volviera a casa, con Otto vigilando todos sus pasos y sus padres preparando la comida de navidad, Ludo no tendría oportunidad de ir a más tiendas de ese estilo sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando salió de allí, devastado y casi con ganas de llorar, decidió ir a Las Tres Escobas para encontrarse con sus amigos. Sin embargo, algo a mitad de su camino hizo que se detuviera y recobrara los ánimos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Entró en la tienda sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La compra fue tan rápida que no se lo podía ni creer. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Era perfecto.

Una vez estuvo en Las Tres Escobas, con la cajita dentro de la capa, fue hacia sus amigos, que se fueron de la mesa en la que estaban rápidamente y titubeando, dejándolo allí solo.

—Vaya, vaya.

Ludo miró hacia arriba y vio a Rita, con sus rizos perfectos y una sonrisa que le dio algo de miedo.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—¿Como qué? —Ludo la miró confuso cuando se sentó a su lado.

Rita simplemente rió por lo bajo, apoyando la cara en su mano.

—Te lo tenías bien calladito, ¿eh, _enano_?

—No me llames así —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, no te preocupes. Sabes que tus secretos están _a salvo_ conmigo.

Ludo se acercó un poco a ella. Cualquier cosa que Rita supiera sería un punto a su favor, y él no podía permitirse perder ventaja.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero…

—Ludo, Ludo —dijo ella tranquilamente—. A mí me parece muy bien que te gusten los chicos, y no creo que le importe al resto de Hogwarts tampoco. —Sonrió mostrándole los dientes—. Tus amigos no parecen muy preocupados por eso.

—No soy…

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? ¿Fue en los vestuarios de quidditch?

Y es que, aunque fuera su amigo (o algo así), Rita no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para hacer de ello un artículo. Últimamente todos parecían huir de ella y no encontraba nada decente.

—¡Para ya! —saltó Ludo, sobresaltándola—. No sé qué te habrán dicho, pero no me gustan los chicos. —Marcó todas y cada una de las sílabas, sin saber por qué le debería importar lo que ella pensara—. Te aseguro que me gustan las chicas. Mucho.

—Vamos, no tienes por qué fingir. Ahora, si me pudieras decir quién te gusta…

—Un chico seguro que no.

—Venga, Ludovic… No escribiré nada malo sobre él, si es lo que te preocupa.

Ludo miró a Rita unos segundos, sin decir nada, y posó su mano sobre la rodilla de la chica, haciendo que lo mirara un poco sorprendida.

—No creo que te gustara que fuera gay. Así que te daré una alegría: no lo soy —admitió con una sonrisa ladeada, moviendo el dedo pulgar en movimientos circulares.

Rita apartó la mano de Ludo y lo miró, enfadada, antes de alzar una ceja. Si le hubieran gustado los chicos, todo sería mucho más fácil con él.

—Idiota.

Ludo sonrió de esa forma infantil que siempre lograba exasperar a Rita, y tras levantarse de la silla y hacer un gesto desinteresado, continuó hablando.

—Si te portas mal, te quedarás sin regalo este año. Y créeme que no quieres quedarte sin _este_ regalo.

—¿Regalo? —Rita atinó a decir esa palabra, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, antes de que Ludo saliera corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya encontrarás la forma de agradecérmelo! —gritó desde la puerta, girándose para ver a la confusa chica que se había quedado sentada en la mesa.

Total, después de estar a punto de comprar una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, una pluma a vuelapluma roja (ese color que empezaba a convertirse en su favorito) parecía el mejor regalo de la historia. Y quizá hasta conseguía que a Rita se le olvidara todo eso de que era gay y le sonriera, a cambio.

* * *

**Notas de Odi**: ¡Hola! Sé que hace siglos que no publico, pero espero que alguien siga leyendo y, más importante, que os haya gustado :) Comentadme cositas sobre este capítulo en los reviews y no os olvidéis de seguir la historia si os gusta ;)

Y si la seguís o le dais a favoritos, acordaos de dejar un review, que eso de que lleguen miles de alertas y ni un comentario desanima un poco xD

Un besazo y espero veros en los comentarios :D


End file.
